Archive of Family Fluff Tales
by Animegurl64
Summary: Silly little drabbles that are the result of plot bunnies nesting in my brain around 12:00am. Mainly Lloyd, Sheena, Zelos and Colette.
1. Intro to the Family

Sorry for all you guys who want Silverfeather updates but I can't right large chapters now that school is in crunch time. So, I figure I'll right some drabbles to tide you over till I get time to do others.

Disclaimer: Don't own Tales of Symphonia.

It was really an unlikely combination when you thought about it.

A high society Casanova

A disgraced ninja

An orphaned, dwarf-raised idealist

A failed angel sacrifice

They were all outcasts, but perhaps that's why they banded together. Their families either dead or couldn't give a rat's ass what they did as long as they fulfilled the duties given to them at birth or maintained the family honour. As long as they did this, why should their kin care what happened to them? So they watched out for each other in battle, supported each other in reality, looked out for each other when on decided to take on the world. Because that's what family did for one another. Because that's what they were: a family. So what if they were a family of social misfits, but a family nonetheless. Sure, none of them were related by blood, but who really cared?

They were a family in every way that counted.

Owari.


	2. Nightmare

Drabble time again peeps! I know you want a Silverfeather update. I'm working on it. Okay? Stupid chapter seven's longer than I expected it to be. So you will all have to deal with my family fluff till then. I will take requests by the way.

Disclaimer: Don't own ToS. Never will.

Kratos. Tower. Pain. Fight. Blood. Pain. Colette. Pain. Angels. Blood. Emptiness. Pain. Blood. Kratos. Blood. Pain. KRATOS. PAIN. BLOOD. PAIN!

Lloyd bolted awake and tried to still his rapidly beating heart. He wound his blanket around his still shaking body. The aftermath of his nightmare would not leave his mind. He felt two strong arms wrap in a tight, warm embrace. Lloyd glanced over his shoulder at the red haired Chosen. Zelos gave him a look of concern. Lloyd just shook his head and leaned into the red head's embrace, felling calmer. No words were needed between the two. After all, when you had a brother who understood you completely, why bother putting your feelings into words?

Owari

Zelos-Lloyd brotherly fluff.


	3. Soul Sisters

Drabble Time. Fluff Abound! SilverFeather 7 Coming soon to a website near you. English culminating is finally done :)

I'm doing my best guys.

Disclaimer: Don't own ToS.

Colette looked at the stars from the window at the Inn. She remembered when she was little, Lloyd would sneak over to her house and they would look at them together. The memory brought tears to her eyes. Lloyd and Zelos were lying on the beds in the room, wounded and unconscious. She looked up startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sheena was there, holding a tea set and looking worried. She led Colette over to a chair and poured the tea.

"Don't need you out of commission too."

Colette managed a smile. They took their teacups and drank. The two sisters watched over Lloyd and Zelos for the rest of the night.


	4. Perhaps

Hey guys, More SilverFeather coming, eventually, meh.

So I'm giving you some more family fluff for you. Haven't written any drabbles in awhile after all.

Disclaimer: Don't own Tales of Symphonia

Zelos watched Colette look in awe at his garden. She looked like he had just presented her the world on a silver platter. She looked over her shoulder at him and he nodded and smiled. She raced of through the magnificent garden as he watched carefully, she was trying to look and be everywhere at once. As she moved she danced and sang. Colette was probably the happiest he'd ever seen her. His smile grew as he heard her laugher ring threw the flowers and trees. Maybe he'd be able to look after his little sister properly this time around.

Owari.

The fluff.


	5. Thou Shalt Not Kill

Behold the fluff!

SilverFeather updates soon, swear to god!

Disclaimer: Don't own Tales of Symphonia

Sheena chased after the laughing boy. Lloyd had stolen her hair ribbon just to annoy her and she knew it. Stupid bugger. Despite that, Sheena had to admit she was having fun. As she ran past Raine, Sheena caught the look of displeasure on her face. Raine obviously thought she would be mature enough not to be provoked by Lloyd. Well, what did Sheena care what the old witch thought anyway. She continued her chase. Yes, having a little brother wasn't so bad, she thought. But she was going to kill Lloyd when she caught up with him.

Owari

R&R


	6. Density

Yay. The fluff keeps on rolling in.

Random Sheelos. Yay!

Disclaimer: Don't own Tales of Symphonia. God it's getting really annoying to type that.

When they first started travelling together, she didn't like the way he looked at Colette and he didn't like the way she watched Lloyd. Both thought the other had romantic feelings for their sibling. Though neither would admit even on pain of death, they were jealous. Gradually though, it was realized that this was not the case. In fact they each thought of Lloyd and Colette like another brother or sister. So they came to a silent truce. Then proceed not to notice how one would look at the other. Lloyd and Colette watched the exchange and shook their heads. Sheena and Zelos, though they loved them, could be _really dense_ at times.

Owari.


	7. Rivalery

Why do I even bother with this anymore, you all know its fluff by now.

Still taking requests.

Disclaimer: Don't own ToS

Zelos didn't like the way Kratos looked at Lloyd. It was that simple. It might have been all right if his constant gaze did not clearly make Lloyd uncomfortable and if every time that Kratos crossed paths with them Lloyd did not have a minor breakdown. Maybe. Zelos did not take kindly to those that hurt his family. So he carefully placed himself between Kratos and Lloyd, effectively shielding his brother fro the angel's gaze. Zelos all but felt the angry glare bore into his back. If this was all he could do, so be it. Kratos had not yet given Zelos valid reason to tear his throat violently and brutally. Besides…doing so without Lloyd's consent would be the height of impoliteness.

Owari


	8. If looks could kill

Cuteness, ever wonder what happens when you stay at an inn with both Kratos and Zelos in your party?

Disclaimer: Don't own ToS.

"…So that leaves Kratos, Zelos and Lloyd to the last room." Lloyd flinched when he heard those words and cringed now that he saw the room. Two beds, no couch, no room to sleep on the floor. He was stuck sharing with Kratos the man still creeped him out sometimes and he was pissed off at him right now. because Zelos certainly wouldn't want to share. He stole a quick glance at Kratos. If the smile on his face were any indication, he'd come to the same conclusion. Lloyd sighed, partially from fatigue, partially from resignation. Zelos recognized the martyring look and just as Lloyd started to say something he broke in cheerfully stating, "Bud, looks like we're sharing. The old man here can have his own bed." Without pausing to let either swordsman get a word in edgewise he dropped his stuff grabbed Lloyd, and pulled him onto the nearest bed. Lloyd made an 'ack' noise before being pinned by Zelos. Kratos processed what had just happened and looked at the tangle of limbs. Zelos smiled at him innocently. If looks could kill…

Owari


	9. Just a feeling

Disclaimer: Don't own ToS.

Lloyd started down the dirt path. After some quiet inquiries, he had been told Sheena would be down at the by the graveyard. The revelation of the failure of Sheena's first pact was a bit of a shocker, but not totally unexpected. He sat by down his older sister and put his arm around her.

"We should really go get Colette."

"Yeah."

Lloyd pulled his sister closer, "I believe in you, okay? I'm sure Colette does too."

Sheena sniffed, "What if I fail?"

Lloyd thought about that for a moment, "Then you fail. We'll just find another way. All that matters is that you do your best. You won't fail though."

Sheena stared at him in disbelief. "Oh," said Sheena, "What makes you so sure?" she nudged him playfully.

Lloyd smiled, "Just a feeling."

Owari

R&R


	10. Lost

Now that SilverFeather's done, I've decided to get some drabbles out my head.

Disclaimer: Don't own ToS

"…So you've lost the Chosen."

Sheena heard the man before she saw him. Both Lloyd and Zelos started forward. "Kratos!" Lloyd yelled, "What have you done with Colette!" Zelos just looked ready to commit bloody murder. Sheena decided to take some preventative measures. She quickly snagged the ends of Zelos' hair and Lloyd's ribbons. She figured if Kratos had something to say, he'd better do so before her temper snapped and she helped the two swordsmen kick the shit out of the angel. Kratos walked away. She slung her arms around the boys' shoulders. "Don't worry," she whispered, "We'll get her back."

Owari


	11. Useful

Drabble time!

Disclaimer: Don't own ToS.

Colette spotted them before they saw her. "Run away!" she yelled. But then she took a look at their faces. Lloyd and Sheena had identical looks of rage. Zelos just had a look of grim determination. She realized they wouldn't be leaving without her. They would die here trying to save her. Rodyle was wrong she wasn't useless. Her family had come to save her.

Owari


	12. Kindred Spirits

Regal's perspective this time. Yay somebody different!

Disclaimer: Don't own ToS

He had walked in on them accidentally. He had only meant to rouse Lloyd and Zelos to assist him in making breakfast. The tangle of bodies stopped him in his tracks. Lloyd, Zelos, Sheena and Colette were cuddled together in a heap of blankets and pillows. The remains of an unfinished card game was scattered around them. He smiled to himself and turned to go. Raine would not be pleased, he realized so he thoughtfully locked the door behind him. It was nice, thought Regal, that the young adults in the group had found kindred spirits in one another.

Owari


	13. A Questionable Activity

Okay, I have finally written a longer drabble for the persistent reviewer who keeps asking for longer chapters. Rejoice! You know who you are.

Disclaimer: Don't Own ToS, you should really know this by now.

As soon as Sheena and Colette were dressed for bed they began setting up. They arranged mattresses and blankets and grabbed their weapons before quietly creaking the door open. Lloyd and Zelos' room was wide open but no sign of the boys. Sheena and Colette walked into the hall. They realized the attack a split second before it happened but by then it was too late. Lloyd and Zelos had been pressed up against the wall on either side of their door. When the girls stepped out the ambushed them and attacked relentlessly. It was short but sweet as the girls retaliated. The boys managed to push them into the room before the feathers really started to fly. Good thing too, because that would have been really hard to explain and really annoying to clean up. Raine, Kratos and Regal heard the thumping from downstairs. Regal sighed and went back to his book. Why did they do this every single time they stayed at an Inn? He wondered silently to himself, having actually caught them on more than one occasion. Raine and Kratos were of course unaware of what was really going on, having never had caught the foursome doing what they were doing right now. Raine and Kratos looked slightly disturbed and headed up the stairs. It was starting to get loud and rowdy in the girls' room. It was Colette who heard the creak, how exactly she managed with all the noise they were making the world may never know. She motioned for Lloyd to stop and listen. Over on the other side of the room, Sheena and Zelos did the same. Too late, Kratos and Raine had reached the top of the stairs. Colette and Sheena dove under the covers of their beds, Lloyd shot into the closet and Zelos dived behind the bags and pulled a blanket over himself to cover him. The two adults checked the boys' room first, seeing their asleep figures they moved on to the girls' room. They were asleep. Raine and Kratos turned to head down the stairs wondering exactly who they had heard making all those noises. Nobody moved until they heard the footsteps disappear. Sheena and Colette sat up and giggled. Lloyd opened the door to the closet smiling and Zelos chuckled as he took the blanket off. Zelos and Lloyd grabbed their pillows and tiptoed back to their room and got into bed. They smiled at each other, sure of their victory this day. The score of the Great Pillow War was now Boys: 8 Girls: 7.

Owari

And you thought they were doing something else didn't you?


End file.
